Glass sheets are conventionally formed in discrete lengths by cutting from an annealed glass sheet ribbon. Such glass sheet ribbons are conventionally formed on a bath of molten metal which to date has always been tin since it is necessary for the bath to be molten throughout a temperature range of 1000.degree. to 2000.degree. Fahrenheit as well as having a specific gravity that is greater than glass and, to date, tin is the only material that satisfies such requirements. After forming of the glass sheet ribbon, its upper surface has been previously been coated normally with a tin oxide coating applied by pyrolysis. Pyrolytic coating of semi-conductor materials can also be applied to the upper surface of glass sheet ribbons.